


The Neuroscience of Being Gay

by Xienta



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ...maybe, Island Mode, M/M, Masturbation, Not as Boring as the Title, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xienta/pseuds/Xienta
Summary: Hinata’s face drew a blank as he looked at the beaming boy in front of him. Softly taking a slow breath again as to register the other’s words. “…What?” He was sure by now that he heard him wrong, but after letting the sentence sink in word for word, it finally clicked.Did Komaeda just accuse him of being gay? Hinata decides to spend his free time with Komaeda in the library, where he stumbles across a particularly  strange book.





	1. The Neuroscience of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about hormones and/or asexuality should be taken with a grain /spoonful/ of salt. I'm not particularly knowledgeable on these subjects, and they will not take a big part in the story. Please excuse me for any of the mistakes I made in this chapter.

“ _Phew_.” Hinata breathed while wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. It was way too hot to be cleaning the entire restaurant, but Usami had assigned him to do the dreaded task today. Having finally finished washing all the dishes ‘and with 16 students, there were  _a lot_  of dishes.’ Nobody wanted to be told,  _forced_ , to sweep the entire restaurant, leaving it spotless just for it to be dirtied again the next morning.

Because Hanamura decided to cook a special breakfast for everyone, Hinata was locked up with even more pots and plates to scrub than usually. He had finally finished, walking in the burning sun to find someone to hang out with in his well-deserved free time. Sadly, because he was the last person to finish his job, everyone already choose someone to spend their precious time with. He looked at his handbook to see if he could find someone,  _anyone_ , alone. Being greeted by the cutesy, 8-bit pictograms of themselves, he saw that Komaeda was his only option, being alone, as usual, in the library.

Hinata nearly decided to go back to his cottage, and just take a nap there. But he was craving social interaction. “I guess he has to do.” he sighed as made his way to the second island.

-

Arriving at the colossal library, this  _had_  to be overkill, a single blob of white stood out against the warmth of the mahogany furniture. Nose pressed deep inside a thick, red book, while stacks of other books were sprawled next to him on the table. He really did like to read, spending almost all his free time soaking up the black, fine print on contrasting, white paper.

Taking some pamphlets and small, informational books at random, Hinata sat down across the pale boy. Komaeda’s head shot up, face emotionless for a second before a bright smile adorned his features. “Hinata-kun!” He was practically beaming at the sight of the brunet in front of him. “What a surprise you would want to spend time with someone as pathetic as me.”

“Don’t feel  _too_  flattered, everyone else is already occupied.” Hinata already knew it was a mistake to come here. His self-loathe spewing mindlessly from his lips. At first, he felt bad for the pale male, but after a while is started to get under his skin, getting annoyed every time Komaeda explained how much of trash he was and how he was a stepping stone for  _hope_.

“Ah... I didn’t expect less from you, Hinata-kun.” Could the boy ever stop smiling, Hinata thought? Getting annoyed by everything Komaeda did, he decided to cast his gaze down to the glossy papers below him. He grabbed 2 paperback books, around 30 pages each and 3 pamphlets. The pamphlets, Hinata noted, explained some of the sightseeing that could be done on Jabberwock island, including maps and information about its facilities.

How boring, he thought as he brushed those off, grabbing a book about ships instead. Hinata liked boats, but not being much of a reader himself he was glad the book contained plenty of pictures and an easy font to read.

They sat in silence for a little, Komaeda went back to his book once Hinata stopped answering the boy. They sat there for a couple of minutes, Hinata quickly losing interest in the column that was ‘mechanics of watercraft engines’. He didn’t care about the technology, he thought as he looked over one of the pictures of a black cargo ship. Eyes meeting Komaeda, who was sitting in front of him, intently reading the heavy book in front of him. Hinata was kind of envious how concentrated Komaeda was when it came to books. Closing the paperback, Hinata decided that his ultimate talent  _wasn’t_  reading.

“What are you reading?” Hinata asked carefully. He didn’t want to disturb the other from his book, but he was getting quite bored, deciding he rather talk to the other male than staring off into the distance.

All Komaeda did was lift the heavy book, showing the plain front of it to Hinata, eyes not leaving the sentence he was reading. The book looked boring, not a single picture on the cover, only a few tiny, black words. Hinata had to squint to read what it said ‘ _The Neuroscience of Sex_ ’. Hinata deadpanned, he wasn’t sure if he read that right. The first couple of words sounding overly complicated while the last, well, let’s say it felt like the word fell out of place.

Finishing the sentence he was reading, Komaeda shows him the book in more detail. The pages plainly white only covered with an endless sea of black words. It looked,  _extremely_  boring as he let his eyes fell over a sentence. It was talking about some hormones and whatnot. Hinata expected the book to be a little more risqué with that kind of title, but the complicated words were staring back at him, mocking.

Not the super high-school level neuroscientist either, he thought.

“It seems…” Hinata tried his best to word it as nicely as possible, “ _boring_.” Komaeda laughed at this, explaining how it was actually quite interesting. Hinata snickered a ‘pervert’ at him as he was trying to piece together was the sentences meant.

Seeing the confusion in the other’s eyes, Komaeda took a deep breath before simplifying the sentences in the book in front of him. Words like  _oxytocin_ , _prolactin_ and  _dopamine_  were thrown at Hinata in solid sentences, Komaeda barely pausing to breathe before starting a new sentence again. The white haired male just laughed at the empty expression he received. “Let’s say it like this, then… Oxytocin is a love hormone, dopamine is a pleasure hormone and prolactin is the hormone that’s responsible for developing breast milk.”

One of those was not like the other ones, Hinata thought. About to ask what the last hormone was doing in that list, Komaeda opened his mouth again, not missing a beat. “Studies have shown that prolactin is one of the main hormones involved in the males’ sex drive.” Hinata hummed, nodding at the simple explanation. “In females, the hormone oxytocin is mainly released after orgasm, while males get more dopamine after climaxing.”

Hinata snickered, thinking about how scientists had to find participants who were willing to have sex in front of them so they could monitor them. At least, that’s what he assumed. He wondered if there was actual intercourse involved in these  _experiments_. He asked Komaeda and he got another swift reply about hormone levels are significantly different when comparing sex and masturbation.

“Apparently, having intercourse will release four times as much of the hormone prolactin than with masturbation.” It was fun to see the gray eyes shine in curiosity as he read the words. Silently taking in what he had said, as if deep in thought. “So, does that mean sex is four times as good as masturbation?” The question was more directed to the book than Hinata as if he could get an answer on something so personal if he asked it nice enough to it.

He asked it as if he had never experienced before, and before Hinata could stop himself, the question left his lips. “You’re still a virgin?” He mentally hit himself on the head, realizing that it might have been a little too rude to ask. Then again, Komaeda doesn’t seem to have the word ‘boundaries’ in his dictionary. Hinata will be fine.

Strands of white bouncing as he cocked his head to the side, pointing a finger at himself as if he was unsure the question was directed at him. Only answering the question when Hinata gave him a nod that, yes, he asked him. “Of course I am.” He said as if it was the most sensical thing in the entire world. “I’m not worthy of someone’s touch, you see.” The gentle smile contradicting the harsh words leaving his lips.

“how about Hinata-kun?” The boy interferes before Hajime could scold him for his self-loath once again. “No.” Was the simple answer. Hinata didn’t plan on giving him information on his sex life, so he kept his answer as short as possible, hoping the latter would get the hint.

Instead, Komaeda’s eyes lit up in awe, as if the boy in front him just told him he climbed the mount Everett or something. Looking genuinely impressed by the fact that Hajime wasn’t a virgin. It was  _weird_ , to say the least, he thought as he shot up a defensive pose, trying to show him that really wasn’t as big of an achievement the other made it be.

“But, it didn’t feel as good as the book described.” Hinata stammered. He always felt smothered by the compliments he received from the other, wishing he could just recognize a flaw in him so he wouldn’t worship him as much.

Breathing a soft ‘Oh’, Komaeda turned some of the pages in his book, scanning the words quickly. “Well, it is stated that the subjects who didn’t feel an emotional connection to their bed partners, and the ones who were not sexually attracted to their significant other had a significantly lower release of dopamine than the subject who did fulfill those needs.”

Thinking back, His girlfriend was gentle and sweet. He remembered having a crush on her for a couple of months before finally gathering the courage to ask her out. So, there was definitely an emotional bond between them, right? “There was a connection of some sort, no doubt in that” He mumbled to himself, loud enough for Komaeda to hear.

Thinking about her appearance, he started to describe her to Nagito who was patiently listening to his every word. While her body type fell over his lips, he started to doubt himself a little. She was as much gorgeous as she was sexy, Narrow waist, a solid C cup, childbearing hips on top of long, slim legs. But even though he seemed to explain the perfect body type to the male in front of him, no sexual attraction was being felt by Hinata.

After he finished his explanation, Komaeda suddenly burst out “She sounds like a bombshell!” A small giggle leaving his lips, laughing at his  _joke_ , or whatever it was. Hinata thought back to his relationship with said  _bombshell_. They barely had intercourse in the months they had a relationship, and Hinata remembered rather jerking himself off that having sex with her. Not because it didn’t feel good, but masturbating felt just as nice, and then at least he didn’t have to worry about the other girl’s needs. “Maybe she just wasn’t my type.”

The conclusion started the both of them to brainstorm what Hinata’s  _type_  did was. Komaeda happily helping his self-proclaimed friend by voicing some of the body types of the woman on the island. Names rolling out of the white haired male as he gave a brief explanation of their body type ‘Tsumiki, petite but curvy’ Hinata nodded a no. ‘Owari, athletic and busty’ another nod. Mioda, Nanami, and miss Sonia were voiced questionably. Hinata sighed. It’s not like his classmates weren’t attractive, contrary, actually. They all were near perfect, like a harem of different type for Hinata to choose from.

After all the girls were mentioned, Hinata hung his head low. Was he that hard to please? Was he  _that_  picky?

Suddenly, he saw Komaeda’s eyes lit up in recognition as if he solved the Othello puzzle or something. He pointed his fingers up to nowhere, snapping the digits as he smiling widely at Hinata. He had to admit, Hajime was clinging to his words. Komaeda might be a pain in the ass sometimes,  _all the time_ , but he sure was smart. He wanted to know what his conclusion was, holding his breath so he wouldn’t miss a beat as Komaeda’s lips started moving.

“Maybe we’re looking at the wrong gender.”

Hinata’s face drew a blank as he looked at the beaming boy in front of him. Softly taking a slow breath again as to register the other’s words. “…What?” He was sure by now that he heard him wrong, but after letting the sentence sink in word for word, it finally clicked.

Did Komaeda just accuse him of being  _gay_?

He jumped on his chair, nearly falling off from it. “Of course I’m not fucking gay!” he nearly shouted at the other. Realizing his temper, he lowered his voice and sat back down again. Komaeda pulled his hands up in defense, throwing an apologetic look at the other. Much softer now, Hinata finished his train of thought “What even made you think that?” He puffed, clearly displeased with the others answer. Komaeda  _had_  to be pulling his leg.

“Well… I kind of recognize your situation.” Gray eyes blanking, a pause before continuing his explanation. “Not that trash like me could ever be compared so someone as wonderful as Hinata-kun, of course. That would be preposterous!” The words leaving his mouth so quickly, Hinata barely understood what they meant. After having too long of a silence, he sighed, urging Komaeda to go on. “But, well” The pale lips opening uncertain again, carefully finishing what he meant to say. “I… I Remember being confused about not being attracted to woman as well-“

Komaeda trailed off, all the enthusiasm he had before trailed off in shame and shyness. He didn’t need him to finish his sentence anymore, Hinata knew fully well what he was talking about. He had theorized about his classmates' sexuality when I was bored, and Komaeda didn’t come off as fully straight to him. It was nice to see his gay-dar working correctly, but he honestly couldn’t care less about the other boy's preferences. That’s what he said to himself, that is.

Hinata puffed, propping his hand under his chin to support his weight on. His eyes roaming the vast library, scanning some of the colorful books lazily. “Maybe I’m asexual.” He mouthed to himself, sighing. Wasn’t that a depressing conclusion, he thought while setting his gaze on a particularly thick green book in one of the many bookshelves.

“Hmm…” Hinata didn’t even care to look the other in the eye while he was about to make another one of conclusions. He got embarrassed enough by his straightforward statements today. “Do you masturbate regularly?” The question leaving his lips smoothly, as if it was a question about something as irrelevant as the weather, smile gently dusting his face.

The arm under Hinata gave out at hearing those words, and, with the loss of the support, his face smacked against the table with a loud  _thud_. His head jerking up, raising fast enough to temporary see stars dance in front of his eyes. “…WHAT!?!” Hinata was stammering over the words that forcefully left him. What kind of question was  _that_?

“You see… In some cases of asexuality, you do not feel the need to condone in any sexual activity. therefore you will not feel the need to pleasure yourself frequently” He gazed off into nothingness, thinking deeply. "Then again, there are multiple spectrums within this subject, so it's hard to say."

When the analyzing words slowly sunk in, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Hinata had to admit that Komaeda did have a point, he  _thinks_. He answered the question in his head because he sure as  _hell_  wasn’t going to admit to Komaeda that, yes, he did masturbate, and,  _yes_ , he did masturbate quite frequently.

Sighing, he leaned against his palm again, looking empty at the male in front of him. Back to square one, it is.

Komaeda tapped his finger against his lip, vocalizing his thoughts. “So… You’re not particularly attracted to women, and definitely not attracted to men.” Hinata snorted, he never said he wasn’t attracted to men, but he was still glad Komaeda had the decency to pick up on his body language to reach that conclusion anyway. “ _And_ , I think it's safe to say that you’re not asexual.” He finished his sentence, humming at the words as if he was trying to solve a hard math problem.

Hinata ignored the boy in front of him, showing that this conversation was over. As silence fell over the two of them, Komaeda went back to his book as Hinata let his mind wander, letting his eyes stare at nothing in particular while playing with one of the pamphlets underneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Komaeda is the most adorable bookworm in the world./


	2. What’s your type?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you like men… right.” It was more of an observation than a question. Komaeda just nodded gently, hair waving in the air at the small gesture. Eyes squirming in uncertainty, weary of the next words Hinata was going to say. He continued, “What’s your type?"

“Uhm… Hinata-kun?” Komaeda fidgeted with the corner of his book, squirming uncomfortably in his chair before raising his head, white eyelashes drooped over as he avoided eye contact. “I know I’m not in the place to tell you what to do, _but_ …” Eyes finally meeting Hinata’s, a sheepish smile was thrown at the brunet. “Would you mind not staring that intently. It’s making me a little nervous.”

Hinata snorted, not realizing that all this time his eyes had decided to stare off into a particularly fluffy strand of white hair that fell over the others face. “So you _do_  get nervous from time to time.” Pale cheeks puffed at this, not amused with his joke at all, Hinata just started grinning harder at this.

It was nice to see Komaeda so human, way better than the self-proclaimed  _slave for hope_ , Hinata thought. Feeling a little cocky, he decided to push the other’s buttons for a little now that he had the chance. It was only fair seeing how many times Komaeda had done that to him already.

“So, you like men… right.” It was more of an observation than a question. Komaeda just nodded gently, hair waving in the air at the small gesture. Eyes squirming in uncertainty, weary of the next words Hinata was going to say. It’s like the boy could smell the danger of being humiliated by the brunet, and not the usual ‘I’m trash’ humiliation. Grinning as he saw the concern on the others pale face, he continued, “What’s your type? You like packs of muscle like Nidai… or do you prefer someone more with a body type like Kuzuryuu?”

Hinata almost hated himself for the shit-eating grin he threw at Komaeda, _almost_. Sadly, The boy across him took the question way too serious, thinking deeply about what he was going to say next. Not a blush or flinch in sight. Way to ruin the fun again, Komaeda.

“Hm… I don’t practically mind for muscles, it’s nice if they’re there but only when adoring a slim, fit frame.” Tapping a finger against his chin as his eyes slowly closed as if imagining what he had just described.

A humming sound leaving Komaeda’s lips as if he was pleased with the image that was forming behind pale eyelids. “Slightly broad shoulders are nice… but nothing close to Nidai. And it would be nice if the other would be taller than me, or at least kind of the same height.”

Hinata thought about all of his classmates' height. Realizing that Komaeda was one of the tallest of them all, a whole centimeter taller than himself. He puffed, disappointed that the skinny boy in front of him was taller than him, not by much, but still taller. Damn his lanky figure.

“Eye color is fine as long as it’s not something as  _boring_  as gray.” The brunet let out a small breath resembling a laugh at this. He had never met someone before with the same grayed out green orbs he’s looking at right now, and of course, it was the super high-school level luck that was sporting the  _unnatural_  look. They were anything but boring, he thought as he saw how out of place his eyes looked against the pale canvas of his skin.

Hinata was snapped back to reality by the other’s voice. “I have a preference for brunet or dark hair, I guess… As long as it’s not something as weird as  _pink_  or something.” The subtle burn to one of his classmates falling onto deaf ears. Green eyes fell over the cloud of white that was Komaeda’s hair. He had no right to complain about others’ hair color, he thought as his eyes wander over the white tresses, having a slight hue of pink at the bottom tips. The white of his hair and gray of his eyes deeply contrasting, while at the same time looking perfectly in place next to each other.

Noting that he was staring into said orbs, he strained his ears so at least Hinata would be listening to what the other had to say. Komaeda tilted his head to the side a little, smiling widely. “Well… I leave some of the parts to your imagination, Hinata-kun.” Smile turning more into a grin with each word, eyes squinting, swirling daringly “Since you’re an asexual prude and all…” Hinata puffed in frustration, mainly because of the backhanded reply, but also a mixed with a pang of curiosity as to what the other had to say.

Not finding this conversation as amusing as Hinata intended it to be, he decided to ignore the cryptic male in front of him once again. He opened a book about the plant live at Jabberwock island, staring more at the pictures than actually reading the words next to it. His mind trying to piece together the information he just received from Komaeda. If he found someone the taller boy was attracted to on the island, Hinata could try and set them up. That way he didn’t have to worry as must about the cloud of marshmallow following his every move.

Thinking back, nobody he knew fitted Komaeda’s vague description. For someone who sees himself as  _trash_ , he sure had high expectations. Then again, Hinata was glad to get an actual answer out of him instead of the other whining about how he ‘doesn’t deserve that kind of attention’.

The rest of their time mostly spent in silence, back to reading their books again. Irrelevant mumbled questions and some self-destructing comments from Komaeda later, Hinata decided it was time to go back to his cottage so he could take a shower before dinner. Goodbye’s and thank you’s were shared before the brunet stepped out into the burning sun outside again, walking back to his cottage.

‘I think we both had a pretty good time’ Hinata mused to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hinata being thick-headed and not realize Komaeda is basically describing him/


	3. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another question filled his mind, rather, raced into it unannounced quite harshly. The unwelcome thought of ‘am I gay’ swirled in his head. Hinata was ready to have a defensive argument with his mind, before stopping that thought after realizing how utterly useless it would be to start and argument with himself. Besides, It’s not like someone would be able to judge him here, he was all alone.

Finally opening the door to his cottage, Hinata relished in the cool air that was inside. It was way too hot outside, and the walk from the second to the first island had made his shirt stick uncomfortably to his back.

Stripping the damp cloth from his feverish skin, he stepped into the small bathroom. Hinata was glad every cottage came with their own personal shower, not really wanting to share the facility with other people.  _Especially_  if he thought of how of his classmates were absolute slobs.

Stepping under the shower, feeling the chill of the freezing water hitting his skin. No matter how many times he heard himself gasp under the slowly warming jet, he never learned to have the patient for the water being properly heated. Besides, for some reason, feeling the icy cold subdue to a pleasant heat under his skin felt amazing to him.

Steam filled the air, clogging Hinata’s head while he let his mind wander to his and Komaeda’s conversation a little while ago. Was he really not attracted to women? He let the sentence drift in his mind, figuring out that, in the back of his mind, he had unconsciously already answered that question ages ago.

A sigh, his head dropping down. He was disappointed in himself as if it was his fault for not having certain feelings for females. Anger bubbling down his throat, he felt a frustrated flush forming on his cheeks. Angry at himself, and angry at god damn Komaeda. Why did he have to bring that up, anyway? Hinata would be okay leaving in a blissful lie, but with all the cards on the table right now he could no longer hide it from himself anymore.

Another question filled his mind, rather,  _raced_  into it unannounced quite harshly. The unwelcome thought of ‘am I  _gay_ ’ swirled in his head. Hinata was ready to have a defensive argument with his mind, before stopping that thought after realizing how utterly useless it would be to start and argument with _himself_. Besides, It’s not like someone would be able to judge him here, he was all alone. Eyes wandering down, Hinata looked at his shining wet stomach, noticing how the muscles underneath it were quivering slightly. Whether it was from the drops of water running over them or the unnatural thoughts inside of him, he didn’t know.

His hand moving on its own as if it was foreign to his own body. Feeling it connecting on the wet spot on his stomach where he was staring just a second ago, fingers curving over the muscles underneath it. He really was going to do this, wasn’t he? A pathetic whimper leaving his lips as if it was trying to argue with his body one last time. Trying to say that this was  _wrong_ , and that h really should get out of the shower already.

His body had none of that, clearly winning this battle with his mind. Fingertips curling on wet skin as if to assure himself that nobody would know and that if he didn’t like it he could forget it every happened. Sighing, Hinata gave in to his desires, letting his hand move down. Palm covering his half hard member, rubbing lazily against the warm, wet skin.

Eyes fluttered close at the contact, a breathy moan leaving moist lips. Leaning over the bathroom tiles with one arm, supporting his slacking weight on it, he started moving his hand around his cock, feeling the appendage growing heavy under his fingertips. It felt slippery to the touch because of the constant spray of water running over his body.

Hinata tried to empty his head, preparing himself for this new  _experiment_  he was going to try out. Instead of imagining a petite waist underneath him, his mind morphed it into a slim, slightly muscular torso. The slight dip at the waist still present, but way less obvious. Abs quivering under Hinata’s fingertips as he imagined touching the boy in front of him.

A moan way lower than he’s used to was being fabricated in his mind. The noise shooting straight to his groin as he tightened his grip on his dick, running a finger over a vein. It felt good, fingers teasing the member in his hand, thumb sliding over the tip, rubbing the pre-cum that wasn’t washed away by the shower yet against his skin.

Hinata turned his attention back to the imagined male in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut forcefully, as he imagined his hand roaming over the boy’s wet stomach. The skin felt cold, as he imagined his wrist guiding up, gliding over a flat, broad chest. Fingers brushing against a nipple, making the person in front of him shudder, pushing his body against Hinata’s palm. He realized he was staring at the created figure in his mind, wanting to see,  _feel_ , more.

He quickened his strokes, jerking himself off more vigorously. The water making the movement of his fist against his member surprisingly smooth. “… _ahh_ ” His moan was being drowned by the sounds of the shower hitting ceramic tiles. Pants and whimpers bouncing off against the walls, creating a wonderful echo. 

Eyes lowering over the wet body pressed against said tiles, Hinata paused at the bottom of the others stomach. Hesitantly pausing. This was starting to feel a little  _too_  real by now, almost feeling the radiance of the boy’s body in front of him. A hard tug on his member made him forget that thought, moaning again, he let his eyes wander down to the other’s crotch.

His hand stopped moving, a gasp leaving the brunet’s as he stared. Long, slightly muscular legs quivering against the cold, white tiles behind him. But that was not where Hinata was looking at, not at all. Gaze falling at the other's dick, glinting in the light. It stood tall and proud against his stomach, the head flushed over lovingly. As he watched pre-cum pouring out of the tip, Hinata licked his lips, wanting to taste the fluid so badly. A hand reached towards the others cock, twitching against him as he rolled his fingertips over the head, capturing a drop of pre-cum while gliding his hand down the shaft.

His cock looks so perfect, weeping in Hinata’s fist. He swallowed hard as he started to stroke the other, careful not to be too firm, but squeezing enough for it the be immensely pleasurable. His other wrist snapping as he desperately stroked himself while also pleasing the fragment of his imagination in front of him.

Hinata threw his head back, his brown hair sticking to his forehead in a combination of sweat and water from the shower. A drawn moan leaving wet lips as his hand squeezed around his length one last time before climaxing hard against his shower wall.

Wheezing loudly, he opened his eyes. Imagining that he just came on the figure in front of him. Water and cum mixing together on the others stomach, running down his long legs as the water washing away his sins down the drain.

It took a moment before the blankness behind his eye started to subside, breath becoming more even as Hinata came back into reality. But before he could blink away the image before him, he shot his eyes up, for the first time every connecting eyes with the imaginary boy in front of him. Gray eyes stared back at him, a heavy blush adoring pale cheekbones, as his white hair stuck against his face gracefully.

Hinata shook his head, as if not seeing things right, and when he opened his eyes again he was met with the white of the tiles in front of him. The image disappeared, and it left a bittersweet taste on his afterglow. He must not have seen it right, he assured himself as he turned off the shower head.

Shaky legs left the bathroom as Hinata lazily dried himself off. Still slightly out of breath, he couldn’t help but smile gently at the situation. It was weird,  _more_ than weird, but it felt good nonetheless. He got dressed with a clouded mind, not being able to think straight just yet. He wanted to lay down, the heat of the shower and the afterglow his orgasm still flowing around in his head. But he knew it would be dinner time soon, hunger guiding the boy outside of the cottage. His body felt light, almost floating towards the restaurant with a smile tugging at his lips.

If this was  _wrong_ , Hinata decided, he didn’t want to be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /A wet Hinata-kun is a good Hinata-kun~/


	4. Lucky, you say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone as amazing as Hinata-kun wouldn’t understand something as irrelevant as luck.” He cleaned out the sink and let steaming water run down into it, filling it slowly. Hinata sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. “If you’re that set on doing it… I guess I’ll help you.”

Hinata walked towards the hotel, waves of the pool water reflecting the setting sun. Hunger and fresh, beachy air made him get down his high quicker than he wanted to. And without the afterglow clogging his mind, he couldn’t help but feel guilty about what he did.

He enjoyed the fantasy, but unsure whether it was because of the foreign situation, or if he was, indeed, _gay_. Locking the thought up deep inside his  mind, Hinata decided to deal with this like he would in any other confusing situation. Pretending it never happened.

Going up the stairs towards the restaurant, he flinched at the loud ‘ _SHIIIIIT_ ’ coming from behind the closed doors. A headache slowly starting to build. He loved his friends, really did, but right now Hinata had no energy to deal with their loud personalities. Taking a deep breath, he flew open the door, being greeted by the colorful people that were his classmates.

“ _There_ you are, Hajime-chan!” Black hair swinging from side to side as she put an hand above here eyes, as if she was looking for said male. “You shouldn’t be late for dinner, it’s the most _important_ meal of the day!” Mioda beamed, being her cheerful, loud self.

“Isn’t that breakfast?” The brunet smiling at her. “Also, I told you before… stop calling me that.” He just got a peace sign as an answer, walking towards one of the many tables filled with food. Meat, stew, fruit, their smells combining, making Hinata’s mouth water. He pitied the person who would be assigned to clean the restaurant tomorrow.

He looked around, seeing Nidai giving a loud speech about his bathroom activities. He honestly didn’t understand how Owari was clinging to his every word. On another table, he saw Tanaka talking about lords, destructions, and whatnot, Sonja’s eyes sparkling as she took in every single word. Soda trying to keep up for his beloved princess, but she clearly paid him no mind. Hinata almost felt bad for him. Almost.

He decided to grab a plate of food and sit at the quietest table, with Togami, Hanamura, and Komaeda. It was funny to see how two were practically breathing in their food, while the white-haired male nibbled on his slowly. Hinata stilled, the spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth. ‘ _white hair._ ’ The image crashing into his head, lips leaving a sound of surprise and frustration. The chubby cook and pale male looking up at him in question, Togami not even hearing the sounds over his vigorously chewing.

“Ah… sorry. Burned my tongue.” The words leaving before Hinata had a chance to think them through. Lucky for him, the excuse was solid and the two males in front of him resumed their dinner once again. “You shouldn’t eat your food too quickly, you know” Hanamura voice bringing him back from his daze. “If you burn your tongue, the food won’t taste as splendid!” He clearly was proud of his creation, but even the SHSL cook’s food tasted bitter in his mouth now.

Glancing over at Komeada, he secretly tried to take his features in for the second time this day. He _couldn’t_ have imaged him in the shower, right? He shook his head, Hinata knew plenty of people with snowy white hair! …He just wasn’t able to tell them their names on the top of his head yet.

Dinner was resumed quietly on their table, forcing himself to eat enough. Chewing on a piece of bread, he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hey, dipshit. We’re gonna go to the amusement park, and Tsumiki was too much of a wuss to ask you herself.” Saionji crossed her arms, making a pouting face. “So, you coming with us or not?” Her face darkened, clearly not having the patient for Hinata to answer her.

“I’m good, thank you…” He was not in the mood to spend his time with 5 girls in front of him. He could hear a whimper from Soda, as if sad they didn’t ask him to come instead. The tiny girl simply turned around, and walked away, while Tsumiki apologized to him for god knows what. Nanami and Mioda only ones saying a goodbye while Koizumi just pouted at him, following the others.

He could hear a frantic Hanamura running towards the group with a pathetic ‘I’ll join you!’

“Hinata, are you feeling okay?” Togami, who finally finished his meal, turned to him. “You look quite pale, did you eat enough?” The concern in his voice was like a breath of fresh air in his usual cocky demeanor. “I’m fine… I guess the heat is just getting to me, is all.” Another excuse rolled off his tongue without a problem. Maybe his talent was lying, Hinata snickered to himself. That would be a useless talent, and even more silly than something like ‘ _luck_ ’.

Togami got up and walked away, probably ready for his post-dinner nap. The guy ate so much, so fast, he was surprised if he would break even with the calories with how much the other was sweating right now.

The Restaurant was a lot quieter now, only a handful of people still left. Not knowing where to look, he decided to lower his head to the table. His plate empty, he was about to get up and move it to the kitchen, when he notice the plate across of the table still half-full. “Aren’t you going to finish that?” He asked Komaeda strictly as if a parent was scolding him for not finishing his plate. “Haha, Hinata-kun. You shouldn’t worry about someone as pathetic as myself.” Green eyes squinted, giving him a stare as if to say ‘ _don’t_ say that’, and ‘continue eating’.

Komaeda was too skinny, in his opinion, to skip dinner like that. It’s not like he cared for the other’s wellbeing, but Hinata thought of himself as too good of a person to let one of his classmates starve to death. The intimidating stare made a pale hand slowly take a piece of the chicken in front of him, chewing slowly while smiling at him.

“Hinata-kun is too kind-“

He sat there for a little longer, listening to the nonsense spewing from Tanaka behind him while watching the boy in front of him eat. Komaeda was responsible enough to eat without Hinata observing his every bite, but knowing the other boy, he would throw his plate away when Hinata wouldn’t look. As obedient he was towards his classmates, he was just as stubborn.

The fork in the other hand playing with the food on his plate instead of actually picking it up. “Hinata-kun… Could I stop now?” Asking the other with a gentle smile. The question sounded natural as if he always had to get permission for everything.

“Sure, whatever.” He was pleased that the plate was a lot emptier now, happy that he made the boy eat more, but he wouldn’t show that happiness in his voice. Komaeda got up to discard of his plate, Hinata decided to follow him into the kitchen to do the same.

Looking at the sink, he got flashbacks from this morning. Stacks and Stacks of plates, silverware, pots and pans were thrown all over the counter. It was an absolute _mess_. “Do I pity the lucky person who has to clean this shithole tomorrow.” Hinata laughed, there was no way he would be assigned to clean the same room twice in a row… right?

Komaeda stiffed, “Lucky, you say…” Hinata was about to explain him the concept of sarcasm when he remembered what Komaeda had told him about his ultimate _talent_. “Seeing I got to spend the day with Hinata-kun, I guess I will be doomed to clean this mess tomorrow.” The fluff of white lowered, sighing. “I guess I could start and wash some of the dishes already, otherwise I would never be able to finish tomorrow.”

“You don’t even know for sure you get assigned to clean the restaurant later, you shouldn’t assume that!” Komaeda removed his big coat, how was he not drowning in sweat again, and hung it on one of the chairs in the kitchen. His white shirt hanging over his thin frame, arms as white as his face. He didn’t see the other all that often without his coat, and it was a refreshing sight to see, seeing the other’s back straightening with the loss of the weight.

“Someone as amazing as Hinata-kun wouldn’t understand something as irrelevant as luck.” He cleaned out the sink and let steaming water run down into it, filling it slowly. Hinata sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. “If you’re that set on doing it… I guess I’ll help you.”

Komaeda looked at him, his now bare arms mostly, as he opened his mouth in what most definitely was a protest. Hinata raised his hand, stilling the other boy. “None of that, Komaeda. If you stay here, then I’ll too.” He couldn’t help but smile softly as the boy in front of him beamed, a happy ‘thank you’ leaving the smiling lips.

Getting a plate and dunking it in the warm water, Hinata yelped at the heat. He knew the water would be hot, but not _that_ hot! Letting the plate fall in the swirling heat, he quickly retracted his hand. “How hot did you set the temperature!?” He nearly screamed at the other, receiving a confused look.

“Water needs to be warm enough to properly clean the dishes, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda explained, not understanding the other’s outburst. “Not as warm to practically burn my skin off!” Towel being thrown at him, Hinata caught it swiftly. “You can dry off if you like. I’ll wash them.” Komaeda let his hands submerge in the steam pool in the sink, sponge in one hand. He was not fazed but how hot the water was at all.

“I like the heat.” Komaeda smiled while looking down as he washed a few plates. “I guess I have a higher tolerance to warmth?” It made sense, Hinata preferred the cold. He was getting sick and tired of the intense sun burning on his skin, drenching him in his clothes. It also explained why Komaeda could walk around in a thick coat while not breaking a sweat.

The two cleaned half the dishes, talking about this and that. It was a lot more fun than doing it alone, that’s for sure. The continued sounds of splashing water mixed with Komaeda’s gentle voice was extremely relaxing. Eyes wandered to the blob of white again. His hair looked soft, _really_ soft. He would ask what kind of products he used if it wouldn’t sound so girly. He was still confused as to how that same blow of white got fragmented into his mind when he was sinning in the shower.

It was probably because he spent time with him before, his mind just creating the most recent image he saw. That must be it, Hinata assured himself.

They placed the now clean plates into the cabins, there were still plenty of dished to clean, but they did a great job cleaning more than half of the mess that previously littered the kitchen. “Thank you so much for staying, and helping trash like me, Hinata-kun. If you every need help with something you can ask me.” He smiled, gray eyes squeezing shut into an adorable expression. “I can’t promise that I’ll do a good job, but I will try my best.”

Hinata flicked a finger at the taller boy’s forehead, “Don’t say that, Komaeda.” Contrary to his actions, he smiled at the wide-eyed boy before him. Komaeda’s glance shifted down, a slight blush creeping on his face as he fidgeted to try and put his green coat on again, avoiding eye contact. A soft mumble leaving his lips, which Hinata couldn’t quite hear.

The brunet cocked his head to the side, looking at the other in confusing. Careful eyes looking back at him shyly. “It’s getting late-“ A small smile crept over his blushing cheeks, eyes glistering as gray met green. “Thank you so much…” This was the 7th thank you Hinata received from the white haired boy today, and it made him laugh softly as he observed Komaeda. He couldn’t help but thinks he looked _cute_ right now, but the thought was quickly pushed away by him. He shouldn’t think of other males being cute, _especially_ Komaeda.

“I’ll be leaving now, Hinata-kun.” Another 'thank you' leaving his lips. A hesitant wave was shared and green eyes followed the lanky figure leaving the door, still struggling to get his coat over one of his shoulders. Hinata subconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I live for a blushing Komaeda./


	5. Don’t call me cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just know Hinata-kun is special, I felt it when we first met.” Eyelashes seemed to close slower than normal when the other blinked. A genuine smiled adorning his pale face. How could he think so highly of Hinata when, for all he knows, he could have the most pathetic talent in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, they’re pretty OOC in this chapter. Let’s just blame it on them being tired, okay?

Sheets clung to his chest as Hinata withered around in his bed. He had laid awake on the fluffy mattress for hours now, desperately thrashing around as to find a spot that was still cool to the touch. He looked at the clock on the small table next to his bed. The green numbers staring angrily in the dark ‘4:38’.

When he went into his cottage earlier last night, he fell asleep almost immediately, only to be woken up in the middle of the night. He was really getting tired waking up drenched in sweat every. single. _day_. Could this island not have a cool day or something?

Throwing the blankets off his wet frame, he decided that he would take a swim outside. He remembered that the pool next to the hotel didn’t have a heater ‘that’s why nobody was ever in it’, but the cold would be very welcoming for Hinata right now. Quickly changing into his black swimming trunks he left the cottage, the fresh and cooling air outside an improvement over the suffocating heat inside. His cottage was right next to the pool, so he only had to take a couple of steps before he was greeted by the blue light radiating from the clear water. Sadly for him, that was not the _only_ thing he was greeted by.

Gray eyes looking like they were blue in the pool’s light, glancing up to meet green. Confusion present on both faces as Hinata saw the other male on the edge of the pool, legs swinging in the water. A plain white shirt drowning the others torso with gray, knee-length shorts barely touching the water. “What… What are you doing here?” 

Komaeda smiled, “I could ask the same to you, Hinata-kun.” Eyes gazing over the others naked torso, humming pleasantly. “I couldn’t sleep, and thought I might get over here to relax a little.” He answered the question anyway, not wanting to disappoint Hinata.

Hinata sat down next to the other male, letting his feet submerge into the icy water. “Same…” He mumbled to the others when playing with his feet, staring at the bubbles he made. He enjoyed the way the light would shift with each smooth movement of the waves. He felt the heat of his body quickly being washing away into the cold pool.

No words were being spoken between the two, but Hinata felt comfortable with the sounds of water swishing mixed with the soft breathing of himself and the boy next to him. His eyelids were already getting droopy, relaxing his body as he let his green orbs drift off over nothing. Falling back controllably, his back hitting the cold of the tiles beneath him with his legs still swung over the poolside.

A cloud of white hair entered his vision as Komaeda leaned over the other, a concerned look on his face. “Are you okay… Hinata-kun?” Said male stared lazily off into the others eyes, just nodding and humming, not wanting to break the wonderful silence. He was _this_ close to finally drifting off to sleep again when Komaeda lowered his head a little, face in utter concentration.

“What are you doing?” The brunet asked when the other’s face came a little too close for comfort. The pale boy cocked his head to the side, still scanning his face intently. Hinata felt himself shiver under the other’s intense look, just wishing he would cut the crap already and move away from him. After Komaeda got no other responses, he sighed and moved back again, propping an arm next to him so he could lean against it. “I was trying to see if I could read Hinata-kun’s mind.” He said matter-of-factly, still looking at the boy laying on the floor.

A breathy laugh escaped Hinata’s lips at the silliness of the other. “And… could you?” He thought he would amuse the other by playing along. He saw a pale finger pressing against his cheek as the thought about his words. “No. I’m not blessed with a wonderful talent like mind-reading.” He sounded disappointed. Hinata smiled gently at him as if to cheer him up. “I don’t think that it’s a legit talent to begin with, it’s impossible to read someone’s mind.” Komaeda laughed at this, nodding in agreement. “It would still be nice, though. I want to know what Hinata-kun thinks about.” A small blush forming on the white haired male’s cheeks as the words left his mouth rather bluntly. “Besides, you don’t know your talent, right? Maybe you’re Super High School Level Mind-reader.”

At that, Hinata perked up. “Maybe we should test it out?” He said it a little too enthusiastic when it came to finding out his talent he would always get a little _too_ excited. He sat up, being on eye level with Komaeda again, who looked all too happy to comply. “Okay, think of a color and I’ll try to guess it.” White eyelashes fanned shut, thinking deeply about a color, before opening them again. The locking of their eyes signaling that he was ready. Green eyes squinting into gray, trying to dig past the shiny orbs and into the other’s mind. His stare was hard and he noticed the other squirm in discomfort, forcing to keep his eyes on Hinata’s

“Blue.” The brunet said confidently. Scanning the other’s face to see if he was right. He immediately knew the answer when an apologetic smile was cast at him. “I’m sorry, but it was green.”

They could cross that off the list as well, then. Hinata didn’t know why he was even disappointed, especially since he voiced how impossible the talent was a mere minute ago. He sulked over, fingers grazing over the cold water in front of him. Seeing the sadness on the other’s face, Komaeda tried his best to cheer him up. “I’m sure you have an amazing talent… something even better than mind-reading!” A bitten ‘how would you know’ left Hinata. He shouldn’t be so harsh with the other when he was being this nice, but disappointment and sleepiness prevented him from thinking his words through.

“I just know Hinata-kun is _special_ , I felt it when we first met.” Eyelashes seemed to close slower than normal when the other blinked. A genuine smiled adorning his pale face. Hinata felt a heavy sting in his chest at those honest words. Did Komaeda really think he was special? He seemed to have high expectations of everything, not even recognizing his luck in a talent, calling talentless people _equal_ to him, which wasn’t positive in Komaeda’s self-destructive mind. How could he think so highly of Hinata when, for all he knows, he could have the most pathetic talent in history.

A cold, slender hand was placed on top of his in an assuring manner, tapping it a couple of times in comfort. Glancing at the brunet next to him one last time, before he followed said boy’s gaze over to the pool, staring at the small waves of water. His hand still laying lightly on Hinata’s, feeling the pulse of his heartbeat underneath his fingertips.

Hinata felt one of his fingers unvoluntairily twitch against the contact, causing Komaeda to quickly withdraw his hand from him, holding his own wrist as if he did something horrible wrong. A panic look got shot towards him, gray eyes pleading for forgiveness as pale lips opened to start an endless rant of how he was not worthy of the other’s company. Not wanting the peace to be disturbed, Hinata swiftly cut him off with an “I don’t mind.” Not getting the hint, Komeada started babbling anyway, “I’m so sorry… I could’ve expected for you to be disgusted by someone as-“ Hinata leaned against the other, letting his head drop on pale shoulders, effectively shutting Komaeda up. He was too tired to have this type of argument, he thought as he lazily stared at a leaf floating in the pool.

His shoulders felt cold and harsh against Hinata’s cheek, getting frustrated because of the trembling underneath him. “Sit still, will you.” His voice was soft, not wanting to scare the other with a too demeaning tone. It worked, he thought, as he felt the shaking subdue until they lay there perfectly still. He had no idea how much time had passed since they sat like that. Heavy eyelids closing over green eyes, he almost dozed off into a light sleep.

“Hinata-kun’s feels warm.“ The light voice brought him back into consciousness. Eyes blinking repeatedly as to regain a proper vision again. It was still dark out, so not a lot of time had passed yet. His head nuzzling against the crook of a pale neck, trying to find a more comfortable position. He could feel a slender hand placing itself on top of his head, fingers gently digging into brown locks, massaging his head. He let out a pleased hum at the action.

He could feel a bubble of laughter underneath him, body shaking slightly as said laugh passed Komaeda’s lips. He shifted his head on the other’s shoulder so he could look at his face, wondering what’s wrong. He was greeted by a lazy smile, paired with a pink hue on the other’s cheeks. “Hinata-kun is so _cute_ …” The smile grew more affectionate as he spoke the words, pale hands playing with a strand of hair.

Hinata puffed, “Don’t call me cute.” His voice sounded heavy with drowsiness. “Sorry, sorry.” By the look on Komaeda’s face, he wasn’t sorry at all. He glared at the halfhearted apology, face softening as he settled on the soft curve of his lips. Feeling himself drifting back to a shallow sleep again, he thought about how soft Komaeda’s lips looked. How _inviting_ they looked. He wanted to touch them to see if he was right. He could see the curve slowly straightening into a line, lips parting ever so slightly. He probably noticed him staring, Hinata thought bitterly, rather looking at the other’s smile.

The other’s _genuine_ smile, that is. None of that crappy fake shit.

Hinata lifted his head from the other’s shoulder, missing the support already. His head felt so _heavy_. Finally being on the same line as Komaeda, feeling the others hitched breath against his skin because of the close proximity. Gray eyes didn’t know where to look, as they kept moving the others face, casting them downwards because of how close they were, just to shyly raise them up again, shifting between the other’s eyes and lips continuously. Hinata just stared back lazily, as if it was a staring contest. He noticed Komaeda finally decided to settle his gaze on one place, his lips. The brunet was glad, he was getting dizzy from seeing the other’s eyes shift so often.

“…Hinata-“ His voice sounded shaky, making him look even frailer than before. He barely heard it, spoken so softly as if afraid to ruin the moment. ‘What moment’ was lingering in the back of Hinata’s mind as inched forward towards the other boy. He noticed that, no matter how fixated Komaeda was on his lips, he didn’t dare move a muscle towards him. It was adorable to see gears turn in the gray orbs, _want_ clearly present but not finding the courage.

Hinata sighed, if the other won’t move then he will. His mind thinking he would move back, while his body shifted forward, noses bumping against each other. Komaeda stiffed as Hinata let his body do what it wanted, too tired to argue with it, eyes closing into slits while relishing in the other’s mixed expressions.

Lips brushed against each other clumsily, Hinata was too occupied by looking into gray eyes. He missed his lips by an inch, his top lip gently pressed against Komaeda’s bottom one. He shifted upwards, so he could feel the other’s lips against him properly. The pale lips _were_ soft, even softer than he imagined. Komaeda’s eyes had closed fully by now, meekly pressing his lips back against Hinata’s. It was gentle and sweet, just breathing in each other’s scent while lips rubbed against each other with uncertainty.

They both lost track of time as the sun slowly started to rise over the hotel. Neither moving an inch, afraid the other would break the moment at the slightest twitch. The soft presses against each other’s lips never-ending. It was hypnotizing, Hinata’s mind empty, the only feeling in his body the warmth of the other male.

A loud _thud_ of a slamming door in the distance broke them from their trance rather harshly. Eyes widening and both scrambling away from each other. Hinata frantically looked around, were they _caught?_ Mind swirling with thoughts again, crashing into his mind. Never mind being caught, what the _hell_ were they doing!?

He looked at the blushing Komaeda, who was practically on the other side of the pool by now. Did the boy manipulate him into kissing him? Did he use hypnotic’s, perhaps? Hinata tried to think back to how they got into such a sticky situation when he was greeted by a slow Akane. She was rubbing her eyes, throwing a soft ‘yo’ at the two males, probably too tired to care why they were up so early, sitting near the pool.

“H-Hey Owari… What are you doing up so early?” Hinata noted the small stutter in his voice, did she _see_? The words took a long time for her to register. “Nidai told me I should pick up on morning jogging, said it would increase my stamina or something.”

Hinata let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding, body relaxing significantly. she _definitely_ didn’t see them then, she looked like she was sleepwalking herself. She gave them a brief wave while she jogged, more like _dragging,_ away towards the beach. Hinata felt his back shoulder straightening when he heard an audible sigh of relief behind him. He briefly forgot about Komaeda sitting there. He got up quickly, pacing stiffly towards his cabin without looking back.

Practically slamming the door close when he got inside. He turned around, leaning against the wood. ‘What did he do…’ he shook his head in disbelief, ‘What did _Komaeda_ do.’ He corrected the line in his head. It was all Nagito’s fault.

Sliding down the door, Hinata sat on the floor with his head in his hands until it was time for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Hinata is Super High School Level Denial/


	6. Was it really that bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t help but laugh at himself when Komaeda got assigned to clean the restaurant, his ultimate bullshit power proving him right once again. Hinata was told to clean the beach house, and everyone scrambled out after being what to told, talking about what they could do at the beach later. He left with the crowd, not once looking at the pale figure staying behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before starting the story, I would like to thank everyone who took their time to leave kudos and/or comments on my story. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me seeing you're enjoying this!  
> ...So, thank you <3
> 
> Also, boring chapter is boring, I posted a pure smut one-shot /Nothing to do with this story/ today as well, to fulfill your needs. If you're interested in that give it a read!

Hinata was _so_ tired, his back hurting after sitting on the ground for over an hour. Even though he sat there for so long, he couldn’t answer the questions swirling in his head. “Why didn’t he stop the other’, ‘Why did he kiss Komaeda,’ and most importantly, ‘why did he _like_ it’. He slammed a fist against the floor, getting grumpier by the second. Might as well get breakfast early, and pray Komaeda won’t bother him today.

Arriving at the second floor of the hotel, Hinata scanned the room, counting the heads of his students as they were happily munching away. Only four people were in the cafeteria. A relieved sigh left him as he didn’t see Komaeda at the restaurant. He was _not_ in the mood to see the pale boy right now. Sitting at a table at random, chewing on some toast as he tried to drown out the noises of other classmates entering the restaurant. A dreaded look continuously shooting towards the door, only to breath in relief when he saw it wasn’t the white haired male.

Kuzuryuu, who was sitting across him, noticed this. “Yo, Hinata. You feeling okay?” His voice was harsh like always, face twitching as he tried to contort it into a look of concern, failing miserably. “…Just a little sleepy.” A nod from the blond ended the short-lived conversation, resuming his conversation with Pekoyama. By now, everyone except Komaeda had entered for breakfast, and a small pang of concern was felt against his chest. Did he get into another one of his _unlucky_ cycles yet again? What if he was doing something bad, like breaking into Hajime’s cabin? Komaeda wouldn’t do that… right?

The sound of a very upset Usami broke his train of thought. Looking in her direction, he wondered what got her so worked up. He was greeted with the sight of the pink rabbit dragging a struggling Komaeda into the restaurant, scolding him for trying to get out from cleaning or something. The blob of white hanging low as he muttered an apology, giving up fighting the mechanic plushy. She happily greeted everyone, announcing that today will be a special day.

“After everyone finished cleaning the island, I would like everyone to come to the beach for a small get-together.” She says while cheering at her own words. Most of the students sounded happy about the arrangements when they got promises of delicious food and swimming in the clear ocean. “Now… showing up is required-“ she smiled while swirling her pink staff around frantically. “So don’t make me upset!” Her rant was followed by a quick go over of what the students had to clean.

He couldn’t help but laugh at himself when Komaeda got assigned to clean the restaurant, his ultimate bullshit power proving him right once again. Hinata was told to clean the beach house, and everyone scrambled out after being what to told, talking about what they could do at the beach later. He left with the crowd, not once looking at the pale figure staying behind.

-

Clad in his black swimming trunks for the second time this day, Hinata arrived at the beach. The hot sand digging through his toes as he took off his shoes and walked to a nicely shaded spot, spreading his towel on the ground. He wasn’t planning on going into the water, but he took a spare towel with him in case he did get wet.

Looking around, he saw most of his classmates splashing in the water already, all clad in the standard black swimsuits they received from Usami when they first arrived on the island. Looking at the open water in front of him, sun shining against it brightly as two pale legs hindered the view.

“Hinata-kun…” The taller boy in front of him shifted on his feet, biting his bottom lip. “I’m sorry.” Head hanging low, slacking his shoulders. Hinata thought about feigning ignorance instead of accepting the other’s apology, but decided to go against that. He patted the ground next to him, inviting him to sit over. He didn’t want others to hear their conversation, so the closer he was to the other male, the quieter they could speak. Komaeda quietly obliged, sitting down while fidgeting with his fingers.

He was wearing his usual shirt over the black swimming shorts, white strands flying uncomfortably into the others face. Hinata laughed a little as he saw him trying to keep the wild mane from falling into his eyes, the sound causing Komaeda to stop his actions and look at the other in confusion. “Don’t worry about it.” Hinata smiled at him, he couldn’t stay mad at the other for too long, especially when he was being so cute, stuttering a thank you. He figured it was _kind_ of his own fault for kissing him anyway, he should be mad at himself, not the boy in front of him.

“So, you’re not going to swim?” Hinata asked him, not wanting the silence to last too long. Komaeda smiled gently at the question, glad to feel the heaviness in the air being blown away by the beachy winds. “No… that would be too dangerous.” He smiled distantly, letting horrible situations run through his mind. Only Komaeda could see the danger in something as peaceful as a clear blue ocean near a deserted island. Hinata just raised his eyebrows at the answer, getting used to the others doomsday scenarios.

Komaeda grabbed a bottle from the bag he took with him, squeezing what Hinata assumed to be sunscreen into his palm. ‘He’s not even in the sun’ he thought but didn’t want to trouble the other by voicing his mind. A slender hand rubbed the white cream over one of his legs, and the brunet couldn’t help but follow the movement. The milky substance slowly turning translucent under the heat of the other’s skin, leaving a shine behind on the long legs. Komaeda noticed him looking and offered him the bottle. Not wanting to be a creep at staring at the other for no reason, he accepted the yellow plastic, squirting the lotion into his hand and setting it back down in-between them. Hinata didn’t have the patient to smear the substance on his body properly, and when he finished he noticed streaks of white on his legs and arms. “Would you want me to do your back, Hinata-kun?” Not seeing a problem with that, he hummed a ‘sure’ as he turned his body so he was facing away from the other.

Humming a melody happily, Komaeda glided his hands over his shoulders, the coldness of the sunscreen feeling nice against his skin, fingers digging into muscles as if giving a massage. Hinata felt himself relax against the other’s palms, the rubbing on his back feeling extremely soothing. “Hinata-kun is so muscular.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the statement, he wasn’t _that_ muscular, really, but Komaeda had a thing for over-exaggerating everything.

As if he was pleased with the result, The white haired male let out a hum, removing his hands from the other’s now sticky back. Hinata missed the contact already, turning around to face the sea again, looking at the waves. “…Was it really that bad?” Komaeda asked gently, playing with the sand in front of him. “The kiss, that is.”

Hinata thought back to the moment this morning. It really wasn’t bad at all, _pleasant_ , even. The warmth of the others on his lips left a tingly sensation as if carving for more. “It was okay.” He lied, looking at the small sandcastle Komaeda was making with his hands. His Smile fading into a frown at the words as if disappointed with the answer. “I shouldn’t have expected anything else from trash like myself.”

“How about you?” Hinata asked, not liking the expression on the other’s face. Gray eyes leaving the pile of sand in front of him to look him in the eye, smile back on his face once again. “It was really nice. Hinata-kun is such a good kisser!” The honesty in the words making feel Hinata proud of himself, eyes shifting towards the other’s lip again, seeing them move fluently as he spoke again. “Then again, that’s only expected from someone as experienced as you!”

A thought popped into his head, remembering Komaeda told him that he was still a virgin. “Did you even kiss someone before… that?” He didn’t know why, but the slow shake of the head signaling in a ‘no’ made Hinata feel extremely sad. Whether that was because the boy hadn’t gotten affection in such a way before, or because _Hinata_ stole his first kiss, he wasn’t sure. He felt guilty. As if reading his mind, Komaeda shot up his hands, shaking his head quickly. “No, no. I feel _honored_ that it was Hinata-kun, I didn’t deserve that-“ A finger was pressed against pale lips, effectively stilling them. “Shut up, Komaeda.”

Seeing a curve being created into a smile under his lips was heartwarming, a small peck was given to Hinata’s finger before he moved his head back, digging through the small plastic bag he took with him. He retrieved two cans of soda, offering one to Hinata shyly. He took it happily, mouth feeling dry because of the humid heat. The sound of palm leaves and waves crashing filled the silence, sitting next to each other, watching the movements of water once again today.

A playful thought tugging at Hinata’s mind as he saw the other’s Adam's apple bob while drinking the cool liquid, a drop messily escaping the other’s lips, rolling down over his chin as he drank a little too eagerly. He waited patiently for Komaeda to finish drinking, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth to clean the mess he made.

“Maybe I could give you a lesson on kissing.”

Gray eyes shot up, looking up at Hinata. He could hear the angry swirl of liquid clashing against titanium in the can as Komaeda jumped up in surprise by the question. The look on his face was a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and _happiness_ , the smile on his lip answering his question.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I'd want Hinata to teach me how to kiss./


	7. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hinata-kun,” He scratched his cheek, a confused smile on his face, “I imagined you teaching me a little differently.” Hinata threw a pamphlet at the other, the piece of paper hitting him in the face. “Pervert.”

Walking inside of the library with Komaeda in tow, Hinata strolling towards to bookcases. Letting his fingertips glide over the cold, Mahogany wood. The coolness of the room a welcome change with to humid air on the beach.

Hinata had eaten some of the food that Saionji offered them a little too happily while spending the rest of his time on the beach chatting with Komaeda. The white haired male had denied the food politely, saying he ‘already had lunch’. Getting the urge to force him to eat again, but going against it as they made plans on what to do later as he ate. The chicken was a lot _sweeter_ than usual. “Where would you like to go, Hinata-kun?” They were thinking about what place to visit after Usami would dismiss them from the get-together.

Hinata choose the Library, having enough of the hot sun today, a plan started to click inside of his head.

A mumbled ‘what are you looking for’ left Komaeda’s mouth, bringing him back from his daze. A look of confusion was fixed on the brunet as he started searching the bookcases intently. “A book about kissing… I was going to teach you, right?” He noticed the boy next to him fumble with his green coat, both got dressed properly again after leaving the beach, skin still feeling sticky from the sunscreen.

“Hinata-kun,” He scratched his cheek, a confused smile on his face, “I imagined you teaching me a little _differently_.” Hinata threw a pamphlet at the other, the piece of paper hitting him in the face. “Pervert.” He laughed at the other’s startled expression as he continued browsing through the books.

“I don’t think there’s anything like that in the library, anyway” Komaeda said while picking up the paper that fell to the ground, caressing the smoothness underneath his fingertips. The boy spends a lot of time in here, so he would know what kind of books were stacked inside the wooden bookcases.

Hinata removed his hands from the books, turning to face Komaeda now. “Fine then, how would you like me to teach you, then?” He felt his gaze darkening as his eyes scanned over Komaeda, seeing a blush creep on the other’s cheeks, mouth opening to answer the question, just to close it again as if he wasn’t worthy uttering the words. The brunet nudged him on, waiting for an answer patiently, trying to pull out the sentence with his eyes. “I… uhm, y-you _know_.”

Hinata just laughed at the answer, a grin deviously tugging at his lips. “I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you.” He walked over towards him, even though he was a little smaller than the other, he loomed over the other’s curled up body. Gray eyes widened in frustration, it was against the boy’s nature to ask for something like that, especially to someone he admired so much. He hung his head low, letting white strands fall over his eyes in defeat. “Already giving up… That’s not very hopeful, Komaeda.”

His face snapped back up at the other’s words, mocking as if testing the taller boy. Komaeda took a shaky breath before grabbing Hinata’s shirt, fingers digging into the white fabric as pressing his lips firmly against the other.

Time seemed to stand still when Hinata felt the soft presses of the other against him, holding on to him for dear life, afraid to be pushed off at any moment. Instead of shoving the other away, he placed his arms lazily around the others slim waist, pulling him closer involuntarily. Komaeda smelled nice, he breathed in the sweetness of the other’s skin with every inhale, getting addicted to the heat pressed against his body. It felt just as good as this morning, maybe even  _better_.

Feeling a little more confident in the situation, Hinata opened his mouth, letting his tongue run down the other’s bottom lip. A heavy shudder was being felt against his arms as Komaeda gingerly obliged against the muscle, opening his mouth for Hinata to explore. As sweet as the white haired male smelled, he tasted equally sweet. Rubbing his tongue against the other, lapping up the moist inside of him, the brunet firmed his grip, hands now squeezing into the other’s hips as he kissed him feverishly. The world seemed to spin when he felt the other kiss back frantically, taking in every inch of his mouth as if to memorize every spot.

They kissed for that for god knows how long, his head started to feel like cotton, completely empty and heavy. It was awfully silence in the library, and they could hear the waves of the ocean through the open windows. The heat in the room rising, his palms started to get clammy with sweat on the other’s bony hips.

Hinata felt a halfhearted push against his chest, breaking the kiss to see what was wrong. Pale lips, covered in a sheen of saliva, took in a shaky breath. Color returning back into his face as he sucked in oxygen. “…Are you okay?” Hinata looked at the other in concern, brushing a strand of hair from his face as he saw him choking on the sharp gulp of air. A wheeze escaped him “Hinata-kun just… l-left me breathless.” He laughed gently, letting his face fall towards the fingers in front of him, rubbing his cheek against the other’s palm.

He rubbed his thumb over Komaeda’s cheekbone, following the sharp line as he inched forward the boy again, capturing his lips once again. It felt so good to feel the other’s mouth moving against his, Hinata couldn’t stop himself, wanting to spend the entire day kissing the blushing boy in front of him. A surprised moan left Komaeda, and the sound made his entire body quiver. He wanted to hear more of that delicious sound, he decided. He placed his hands firmly on the other’s sides, turning the boy around, pressing his body against the bookcase harshly, making the wood groan under the sudden pressure. A thud was heard from a few of the books falling off the shelves when Hinata pressed his hips forwards, grinding against the other. He had no idea where the sudden lust came from, but his head was too clouded to care anymore.

A gasp and moan were being swallowed in his mouth as he rubbed his groin against Komaeda’s, never breaking the kiss. He felt a drop of drool falling down his lips from all the overstimulation, breathing hard against pale lips. It felt like his face was on fire, sparks being felt under his fingertips when he moved his hands to glide them over the other’s side.

Hands flew into brown hair, tugging feverishly against the strands, weakly rolling his hips back against Hinata. Komaeda was so gently, even in his desperation. He wanted to see what it took to break the boy from the protective wall he build around himself, wanting to see him act and speak like he was feeling deep inside. He let his hands rub against the bare skin under the other’s white shirt, loving how the muscles twitched underneath his light touch. At least his body was honest.

Lips broke at a hard grinding of their hips, a string of saliva connection the two. “H-Hinata-“ A finger brushing against Komaeda’s nipple turned the words into mewls, shaking erotically under Hinata’s hands. He looked so vulnerable right now as if he could break from the pleasure alone. A pinch releasing a loud moan, before lips were back against each other again, even hotter and wetter than before.

He wanted this as much as Hinata did, and it made a thrill go down his spine. They rubbed against each other, getting louder with each stroke of the other’s hip. Each glide of Hinata’s fingers on the other’s flesh and every tug on brunet hair made the room grow hotter. They couldn’t last long with how frantic they were moving against each other, their erections rubbing together underneath their clothes.

Their eyes couldn’t see straight anymore, mouth’s unable to form coherent words. The sounds of jeans rubbing against each other, moans and the loud buzzing that set in Hinata’s ears the only thing being heard. The crashing waves of the sea long forgotten as Komaeda stilled, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back, hitting the wood with a loud _thud_. Mouth opening in a silent scream, entire body shaking vigorously as he came inside his pants. The brunet rubbing at him harder, not being able to look away from the sight even though his eyesight was hazy. He came as well after one hard thrust, pushing his head into the other’s neck, moaning loudly against the skin there.

The world started moving again, pants slowly returning to shallow breathings as he could feel the other’s heartbeat under his cheek, pounding loudly. Hinata closed his eyes, letting everything set in slowly, nearly dozing off into a blissful unconsciousness.

Coming down from his orgasm, his head suddenly filling with sobering thoughts, hitting him like a brick wall. As if waking up from a dream, he looked at Komaeda, his face red, shock and _satisfaction_ clearly showing on his features. He was still breathing hard, gray eyes looked lazily back at him, following his moves with a slight delay. His legs slowly gave out as he saw the tall male slowly slide down against the bookcase, settling on the ground.

Hinata turned around, shaking legs moving his body outside the library. It felt like he was sleepwalking, moving underneath the hot sun, pants uncomfortable sticky, as he finally reached the first island. He wanted to take a cold shower, lay down and sleep off the rest of the day. He was stopped by a wobbly Hanamura in front of the cabins. Hinata tried to hide the stain on his jeans by placing his arms nonchalantly over it.

“You didn’t eat any of the food on the beach… right?” He asked him breathily, a blush on his tan cheeks. Hinata just looked at him with a straight face, wanting him to explain already why the other looked so frantic. “Saionji, she… She poured some of my special love potion on the food. Everybody is a mess.” Sweat started to break from the smaller males forehead. “I-If you did eat it, I suggest staying in your cabin until the effects wear off. It’s a slow working drug, so you might not feel anything yet.”

He nodded, his throat felt too restricted to breath, and moved past the cook. The drug explained his actions, but it’s not like Hinata didn’t like what happened a little while ago. Without the stimulus, he would’ve probably been too ashamed to even try anything and the day would be spent reading next to each other instead. He didn’t know if he should scold or thank the kimono-clad girl the next time he’ll see her.

He opened the door to his cabin, leaving no time in stripping from his sticky clothes and jump under the shower. He made sure to set the temperature as low as possible to calm his body, yelping quietly when he got under the freezing jet. His skin still felt hot under the spray of cold water, burning where the other boy had touched him. He felt a little bad for leaving so suddenly after basically _harassing_ the boy, but he didn’t want to get even more embarrassed by staying there. In the back of his mind, he liked to think that Komaeda looked relieved when he left, him probably not wanting Hinata to see how vulnerable he looked. Images flashed in front of his eyes, a blushing and panting Komaeda. It would’ve been so easy to take advantage of the boy.

That’s probably the other reason why he left, not wanting to ruin their friendship by doing god knows what to the other. He would’ve probably liked it, moan for Hinata to touch him more, begging him for-

He shook his head, wanting the get the thought out of his mind. No matter how willing Komaeda was, he would never force him into something like that. He cared too much for the boy that he felt bad about just thinking about that. Green eyes widened in realization when the words sunk in.

Since when did he start to _care_ for Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Komaeda’s trigger word is hope/


	8. Be my hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is something wrong? You seem bored.” Gray eyes darkened a little at those words, hanging his head low to stare at his own feet levitating over the ground. “Of course I am, we’ve been on this island for so long now, I lost count. There is nothing to do here.”

A knock on the door made green eyes flew open, looking disorient around, not knowing what was going on for the brief second his mind was adjusting to the consciousness. Another loud bash against the wood of the cabin made Hinata get up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The door was swung open rather harshly, being greeted by the blinding sunlight, Hinata covered his eyes, squinting them in pain. “I know I’m unpleasant to look at, but you don’t have to show it that much, Hinata-kun.” He grunted, letting his eyes adjust to the figure outside of his cottage. “What do you want, Komaeda?”

“I noticed you weren’t at the restaurant for dinner, so I assumed you’d be hungry.” He held up a small bag, smiling widely. The smell was absolutely delicious, and he could hear his stomach growl when the bag was swung in front of his nose. Hinata opened the door more, asking the other to get inside.

Komaeda skipped inside happily, setting the bag on the small table in the room before turning around and look at his Monokuma collection. He didn’t know why the black and white bears were hidden across the island, but Hinata made it his goal to find as much of the unfamiliar bears as possible. “Hinata-kun… what are these?” He picked up one of the dolls wearing a shell bikini, fingers stroking through the soft material in confusion.

“Honestly, I have no idea. But every time I find one, Usami rewards me with these strange coins.” It didn’t really answer his question, on the contrary, Komaeda’s face just contorted into a more confused look, gently placing it back down again as if the thing was cursed. “They’re creepy.”

Hinata paid him no mind when his slender body let himself fall into his mattress, he was too occupied into ripping open the bag of food, ready to devour whatever was inside of it. He _was_ hungry. “Thank you for thinking about me, Komaeda.” He spoke with his mouthful, not really caring about manners when the other was practically trying to make a ‘snow angel’ into his sheets. He was so childish and weird, and it was adorable. A slender hand waved off the thank you as if he didn’t deserve it, as he pressed his face into the blankets.

He was happy with the silence, glad Komaeda didn’t ask for an explanation about what happened earlier. He was good at reading others, and he would’ve probably figured out what happened when he was at the restaurant for dinner anyway, hearing the other’s complain about the _love potion_. He noticed the boy had stilled on top of his bed, not rolling around it happily anymore. “Hey… don’t fall asleep on my bed.” He saw him propping himself up on his elbows, smiling a lazy ‘I’m not’. Hinata munched on the last piece of chicken, already finishing all his food in the hurry as he looked back at the boy swinging his legs over his bed. Komaeda’s face looked different. It looked like he was thinking about something deeply, but they probably weren’t happy thought.

“Is something wrong?” He swallowed the piece of meat before continuing his sentence, “You seem bored.” Gray eyes darkened a little at those words, hanging his head low to stare at his own feet levitating over the ground. “Of course I am, we’ve been on this island for so long now, I lost count. There is nothing to do here.”

Komaeda sounded awfully serious, Hinata was drawn back by the shift of the other’s personality. He didn’t know what to say to the other but just hummed in agreement. The new and exciting environment grew dull after the first week, and there weren’t a lot of thrilling facilities here either. He grew sick from the single rollercoaster in the park, the cinema would keep playing the same movie over and over, even the ocean water didn’t feel as refreshing on his skin anymore.

The pale boy threw himself backward again, arms spread as if making a leap of faith, only to be greeted wish soft cushions a second later. “I wish something exciting would happen, there’s no hope nor despair in here. It’s making me sick.” Hinata got up from the table to sit next to him on the bed, it felt unnatural to have a deep conversation at such a distance.  “I would’ve worded it differently… but I get what you mean.

It was refreshing to have this kind of talk with someone, he didn’t want to be a downer to his classmates, so Hinata bottled up the feeling of uncertainty about the situation they were in. It was nice to be able to rant about it to someone every now and then. “Do you think we’ll ever be allowed to leave?” The brunet voiced his thoughts, feeling uncomfortable with the darkness in his voice.

Komaeda let out a sneer, closing his eyes as he replied. “If we don’t, I’d _kill_ myself.” The words were supposed to be jokingly, but the deepness in the last part of the sentence revealed that he wasn’t kidding. Hinata was shocked at the honesty of those words, suddenly feeling a hotness rise to his chest as he grabbed the other’s arm, squeezing a little too hard into the flesh. “Don’t… Don’t do that.”

“Don’t worry, Hinata-kun. If I die, I’ll be everyone’s stepping stone for hope.” Pale lips formed a halfhearted smile. He reached a bony hand up into nothingness as if grabbing whatever the answer was for this situation, for all his questions, only to miss and fall back limply next to his lanky figure.

“That makes no sense, I think everyone will drown in despair when you kill yourself.” The words were kind of true, he knew Komaeda wasn’t really a favorite to his classmates, it was safe to say he was probably one of the most disliked ones, but they would still be sad if he would do something as horrible as that. Besides, Hinata would fall into despair if he did, that has to count for something, right? He leaned over the other boy, so he had to look Hinata in the eyes. “Instead of trying to be a _stepping stone_ for others’, why not look for your own hope?”

Gray eyes seemed to dilute, _swirl_ , as if they tried to picture the words that were spoken to him. His face complete emotionless, making the brunet a little scared what was going through the other’s thoughts. He sat back again, not getting a reaction from Komaeda at all. It hurt him that he couldn’t comfort the other like the other boy had done so to him on the first day on the island, never leaving Hinata’s side and whispering words of encouragement into his ears.

A cold hand was placed on his cheek, Komaeda seemed to be out of his daze again as his eyes seemed to look normal again, a soft smile dusted over his lips. Fingers grazed over Hinata’s cheek as his smile grew more endearing, looking deep into his green orbs as if they were the most treasured things in the world.

“Will you be my hope, Hinata-kun?” It was spoken so softly, he almost didn’t hear the words of affection leaving his lips. His chest tightened, realizing how powerful those words were to Komaeda. He couldn’t say no to him, afraid to let him down, afraid the rejecting words would send him spiraling down into the abyss that was despair. But Hinata didn’t mutter the words ‘ _I will_ ’ to him because of that. He did it because he truly cared about the boy next to him. He wanted for him to be happy, to feel safe and to feel hope. He wanted to _be_ his hope.

Komaeda’s eyes seemed to dazzle with what looked like tears, white eyelashes quickly blinking them away as if he was afraid to let his true emotions slip through. His cold finger touching Hinata’s skin one last time, a gentle ‘thank you’ leaving his mouth as they glided down, letting his pale arm fall back into the sheets again.

Instead of trying to form a sentence, Hinata laid down next to him, covering a protective arm over the awfully fragile body next to him, afraid that if he let go he would fly away like the delicate butterfly he was. The action meaning more than a thousand words as he squeezed the other’s torso affectionately. A hum, almost resembling a purr, rumbled through Komaeda’s body as he snuggled against his chest, loving the warmth of the other.

White lashes fluttered close, letting Komaeda sink into the scary darkness. But the void felt a lot less threatening as he snuggled against the grip of protection that was Hinata. The thumping of his heartbeat soothing him as if it was talking in Morse code.

They fell asleep like that, letting all their worries carry away with the setting sun. The coldness of the night settled over them as they laid in silence. He didn’t have to feel alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I actually made an IC chapter!? call the presses!/
> 
> Okay, so I feel like I need to explain a little what’s going on. I just can’t imagine either of them having a ‘normal’ confession to one another. The ‘will you be my hope’ part is basically Komaeda asking for love, and Hinata knows this. The gloominess is Komaeda realizing he had fallen for the boy, getting so dependent on him that he either has to risk dragging him into his cycle of luck or be heartbroken, which are both not really a good option.


	9. You sure are a virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong?” Komaeda looked troubled, a blush on his face. Why was he blushing? “I… It’s not like I dislike being touched by Hinata-kun, but, you’re getting kind of heavy.” Heavy? What was he talking about? A leg rubbed against his own, blinking slowly again, he realized he was laying on top of the other.

“...Hinata-kun” Tugging at his sleeve woke him up from a dreamless sleep, eyes blinking slowly to create a clear vision. Gray eyes were glistering in the dark, looking at his pleadingly.

“What’s wrong?” Komaeda looked troubled, a blush on his face. Why was he blushing? “I… It’s not like I dislike being touched by Hinata-kun, but, you’re getting kind of heavy.” Heavy? What was he talking about? A leg rubbed against his own, blinking slowly again, he realized he was laying on top of the other. He shot up, his head getting dizzy because of the sudden movement. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

Komaeda laughed a little, he was sprawled over the mattress, shirt risen teasingly on his torso, showing some of the smooth skin underneath. “No, no. It’s okay. I should feel blessed to be smothered by someone like you.” Hinata was too tired to talk back to him, simply laying back down again, letting his hand roam of the patch of skin that was now visible. A startled moan left Komaeda, not expecting the sudden contact.

He relished the softness of the flesh underneath his fingertips, teasing the skin with blunt fingernails. “Your skin is so smooth, are you sure you’re not a girl?” The boy puffed, feeling a little offended by the question. “Do I look like a girl to you?” The tone in his voice almost sounded like he was agitated, but the silence made him feel a little uncertain. “Would Hinata-kun prefer me to be female?” The boy asked him shyly, fidgeting with the blankets underneath him as if he was afraid of the answer. He didn’t dare look at Hinata as he waited patiently for the other’s answer.

He thought about it, looking over the other’s form. He was petite for a guy, but he would be too masculine for a girl. His frame was way too long and his face too square to resemble a womans’. Komaeda had a few feminine traits, yes, but he was definitely a male, and Hinata realized he didn’t mind that at all. He liked the other’s sharp cheekbones, his slim neck on top of slightly muscular shoulders. He enjoyed how his waist would dip down next to his flat stomach, the outline of a very subtle ab poking out from under his shirt. “I think you look perfect the way you are.”

The white haired boy blushed, stuttering a little over his words at the honest reply. “D-Don’t say that to someone as… _disgusting_ as me.” He was extremely embarrassed, Hinata thought as he leaned down the other. If he wouldn’t listen to his words, then he just had to show the other that he disagrees with his self-loathe. “If I thought you were disgusting-” He licked the pale neck underneath him, tasting the salty skin as he could feel the other’s heartbeat quicken under his tongue. “… I wouldn’t do this.” Finishing the sentence with a quick suck on pale flesh as if to make his point.

Komaeda was blushing now, or at least he thought so. He had covered his hands in front of his face, effectively hiding his cheeks and eyes. That wouldn’t do, what was the fun in embarrassing him if he couldn’t _see_ it. He moved his head up, running his tongue over one of the slender fingers that was sprawled over the other’s face. Prying the appendage off with his mouth, now visible gray eyes looking back at him curiously, as if asking what he was doing. Hinata didn’t answer him and instead took the middle finger in his mouth, letting his tongue caress the skin before sucking on it.

“W-What are you doing?” He could feel the finger twitch nervously against his tongue, the wetness of his mouth definitely doing something to the boy. Hinata grinned, popping the fingers out of his mouth as he continued ravishing the now slightly red neck, licking and sucking on it again feverishly. This time, the moans weren’t constricted but the other’s hands and Hinata hummed in satisfaction at this. He let a hand roam over the other’s body, unbuttoning his dark jeans before pulling his dick out from the boxers, gently stroking the twitching heat.

He removed his hand and pushed himself from the other, admiring his handy work. “You look so hot right now.” Taking the other’s earlobe into his mouth and suck on it teasingly. Komaeda just moaned louder, his body now pressing flush against his own, begging for attention. He could feel his weeping erection rubbing against his stomach. The want in the other’s voice made Hinata shiver, slowly making him lose his mind.

He grabbed the other’s erection again, lazily tugging at it when he saw the body underneath him writhe in pleasure. He wanted Komaeda so bad right now, and he quickly searched his room, trying to find something he could use. His hand left the heated skin, making the other whimper in dissatisfaction.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom cabin, he remembered seeing some random supplies in there, a medical lubricant ointment one of the bottles on the white shelves. Grabbing the metal tube with the clear stuff inside, he moved back into his room as he removed his own clothes in lightning speed. he practically jumped back on the bed again, attacking Komaeda’s neck again with kisses and bites. As he removed the other’s pants fully, leaving the milky white legs now completely exposed.

Quickly uncapping the bottle, he spread the odorless substance on his fingers, it felt cool to the touch, so he rubbed against his hand to warm it a little so it would be less uncomfortable. “Are you read?” He couldn’t believe how breathless his voice sounded as he aligned his finger with Komaeda. A sharp nod was his answer, and he slowly pressed the tip of his finger against the twitching muscle, moving past it to be greeted with an overwhelming heat. It was easier to move inside than he thought, probably because he had done this kind of thing to himself before. His mind clouded with images of the white haired boy masturbating feverishly against the sheets, fingers pumping in and out behind him.

He mimicked the movements that were being created inside of his mind, slowly putting in a second slick finger. Komaeda’s moans were getting delirious when he curled a finger, the sounds going straight to his cock as he rubbed the spot again. He couldn’t help but watch in awe at the other boy.

His pale skin was shining from sweat, face flush from arousal and mouth opened in a loud moan. He looked so beautiful right now. Hinata pushed in a third finger, going in with a lot more resistance, feeling the other whimper in discomfort. He scissored his fingers, searching for the spot that made the other mewl in pleasure again while stretching him at the same time.

A loud moan signaled that he finally found it, and he pushed his fingers hard against the bundle of nerves. Practically abusing the spot with his hand, he lazily jerked Komaeda off with his free palm. His hips were indecisive whether they should shot up against the warmth covering him, or push down against the intruding fingers rubbing deep inside of him. Face full of bliss, he melted into Hinata’s hands.

He felt the warmth around his fingers clamp down, feeling all the muscles twitch and tremble. Komaeda’s head was thrown back, choking down on a loud moan as he climaxed on top of his stomach, white splattering on the flesh. It looked so vulgar and hot at the same time, and Hinata felt his cock stir at the sight.

“Coming so quickly… you sure are a virgin.” The words sounded husky, but he couldn’t help the grin on his face when he saw the boy underneath him struggle to get his breathing again. “I-I, _nhg_ , I want Hinata-kun to… c-change that.” He didn’t know how it was possible, but he felt his dick grow even harder at those words.

He kissed Komaeda deeply, feeling the other’s moans vibrate against his tongue as he slicked his erection with the lube. His patient has grown thin seeing the other’s lewd expression as he aligned himself against the other. “I’m going to enter now, okay?”

A nod and a moan of a ‘yes’ was his reply as he slowly pushed forward, feeling the tightening heat surround him slowly. Hinata felt dizzy, having trouble standing up as adrenaline pumped through his veins. It felt like he passed out for a second, holding his breath as his eyesight was dark. The buzzing in his ears was so loud, it drowned out the pained moans of Komaeda. His body felt like it was on overdrive as if his nerves couldn’t process the sensation.

They lay still the for a few minutes, gasping on their breaths as they got accustomed to the new feeling. Hinata looked down at the other when he was finally to make a focused image on his retinas again. Komaeda was a _mess_. Eyes squeezed shut, his face blazing red with a combination of sweat, drool, and tears littered against his skin.

Hinata glided a thumb over a drop, catching it in the process. Eyes fluttered open at the contact, confused at the affection. He felt bad for hurting the other, but it only made him more determent to give him double the pleasure later on. Foreheads pressed against each other as he cooed the shaking man underneath him, telling him to relax and that he was doing great. It was hard for him not to immediately snap his hips against the heat since it felt so amazingly good.

“H-Hajime…” His name was spoken breathlessly, a small plead danced across the words, asking him to move already. He gave Komaeda one last kiss before complying, and he straightened his back again so he could move better. Hinata slowly moved his hips back, feeling his erection get out in the cold before slowly moving back into the excruciating heat. The muscles around him seemed to clamp around him as if he didn’t want him to leave as he slowly picked up the pace.

Komaeda’s pained whimpers subdued into pleasurable mewls. He gripped the sheets next to him tightly as he raised his hips so the brunet could thrust in deeper. Hinata angled his hips so he could push in easier in the new position, hitting the other’s prostate dead on. Pale legs shook as he _screamed_ , almost letting his hips fall back on the back because he couldn’t keep the strength in his body anymore. Hinata quickly grabbed the other’s hips as to keep him in place, not ceasing the movement for a second as he rammed into the other continuously.

He was sure his other classmates would wake up from the sounds that were coming from Komaeda’s mouth, but he couldn’t get him to stay quiet. Hinata loved the please and moans leaving the other, knowing they were caused by _him_. He couldn’t help but feel proud at the attempt of a ‘Hajime’ leaving trembling, pale lips, and it only made him quicken the pace more.

He knew he was getting close, the warm knot around his groin signaling he was about to climax. By the looks of it, Komaeda wasn’t doing much better, his cock dripping with pre-cum, bouncing with every snap of Hinata’s hips as he pushed inside the heat. He wanted this moment to last forever, the pleasure coursed through his blood addictively as he pushed inside one last time, moaning loudly as he came inside the tightness covering him, the muscles around him squeezing out every drop of semen leaving him.

The sensation of being filled even more made Komaeda reach his climax as well, coming hard for the second time with a loud moan. Hinata dropped himself on the bed in exhaustion, that took way too much energy, but it was so worth it. He could feel his body spasm from the pleasure as he drooped an arm around Komaeda, snuggling close as he tried to slow his heartbeat down.

Their gasps slowly subdued into regular breathing, laying sprawled on the bed as their minds came crashing down to earth again. Hinata felt movement next to him, a gentle press of lips against his and a head snuggling against his chest afterward. “Thank you…” The words were muffled against his chest, but he couldn’t help but smile at the affection of the other.

He ran a hand across white hair, detangling the wavy strands in the process. Komaeda hummed in satisfaction, snuggling closer. They laid there for a couple of minutes, the silence grew heavy over their heads, a wave of sleepiness hitting Hinata as he closed his eyes, still stroking the other’s head.

“So, was that four times better than masturbation?” Hinata laughed tiredly at the question, remembering the fact in the book that they ready a little while ago. “Definitely…” Komaeda perked up at the answer as if he didn’t believe what he just heard. He was about to speak again, but he shut him up with a kiss, not wanting to talk about it anymore and just bask in the afterglow together.

It felt amazing to just lay like this, bodies tangled against each other as he listened to the other’s soft breathing. His eyes felt so heavy, but he didn’t want to fall asleep yet, afraid Komaeda would be gone when he would wake up in the morning. “Hey, Hinata-kun…?” The cloud of white hair tickled his chest as the boy moved to look into his green eyes. “Will you stay with me when we get off the island?” The question was so weak and fragile, gray eyes danced in uncertainty, almost as if he regretted asking in the first place.

Hinata kissed him gently, wanting to wash away the pained look on the other’s face. Komaeda was more attractive when he _smiled_. “Of course I will, Nagito.” He would stay with the other, because he needed someone to hold his hand to go through the hectic and dangerous game that was life, and Hinata felt honored that he could be the one to protect him.

No matter what would happen, he wouldn’t leave Komaeda’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start saying my thanks to everyone who read, liked and commented on this story. You're encouraging words made me more and more eager to write more, putting a smile on my face with every view I got. so, thank you so much <3
> 
> This was the first multi-chapter fic I ever wrote (and second fic overall), so I made a lot of mistakes, which I learned a lot from. I'll definitely take this story as a lesson in writing.
> 
> The Island mode setting doesn't leave a lot of plot open for me, and I'm hitting myself on the head for not make a draft of the entire story instead of just writing each chapter individually.
> 
> I have a new multi-story in mind, which I will make an entire draft out of before posting the first chapter so I don't feel like I'm stuck in the story like I feel like I'm here. I hope you would join me on the new journey as well! 
> 
> I'm really hoping you enjoyed the story, and if you ever have any suggestions or critique, please let me know. you can contact me on Tumblr (stated in my bio).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> All critique is welcome, English isn't my native language so my apologies for some of the mistakes.


End file.
